YOUR LOVE IS ALL I NEED
by tohoshinkijeje
Summary: Yunho menyukai Jaejoong, sahabatnya yang sudah mempunyai kekasih. Namun semuanya berubah ketika mereka saling mengabaikan satu sama lain karena suatu hal, membuat mereka harus saling berjauhan selama hampir setahun penuh. Akankah Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali bertemu? Ataukah Jaejoong akan bertahan dengan pacarnya? YAOI/YUNJAE/DLDR/SPECIAL FOR VALENTINE!


**YOUR LOVE IS ALL I NEED**

Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship, Hurt, etc.

Rating: T aja cari aman.

Pairing: Yunjae as always

Disclaimer: yang saya miliki hanya ceritanya.

**Warning: Yaoi, Sho-ai, boy x boy, Yunjae, typo(s), cerita pasaran, alur seadanya, membosankan, inspired by The Hormones, DLDR, No Bashing.**

.

**Pastikan baca dulu warningnya!**

.

**Happy Reading ^^**

.

"Ya, mwohae?" ucap si namja musang itu pada seorang namja cantik yang sedang duduk termangu dengan headset menutup kedua telinganya didepan sebuah ruangan studio yang diperuntukkan untuk tempat latihan band sekolah.

Jaejoong, si namja cantik itu tersenyum melihat teman sekelasnya itu menyapanya. "Menunggu Geun Suk selesai latihan," jawabnya.

Si namja musang bernama Yunho itu hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum kaku menanggapi ucapan Jaejoong yang tengah menunggu Jang Geunsuk, kekasihnya. "Mau kutemani?" tanyanya agak berharap.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Boleh." jawaban Jaejoong kontan saja membuat Yunho bersorak senang bisa duduk disini berdua bersama namja pujaan seantero Shinki High School.

"Yunho-ya, aku sedang mendengarkan lagu keren, kau mau dengar?" Jaejoong menawarkan sebelah headsetnya pada Yunho.

"Baiklah." Yunho pun menerima headset itu dengan suka cita dan memasangkannya di sebelah telinganya.

"Eoh, ini kan lagunya One Ok Rock yang berjudul The Beginning, iya kan?" tanya Yunho sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya menikmati alunan lagu rock jepang itu.

"Kau tahu lagu ini?" kata Jaejoong yang langsung menatap Yunho dengan mata berbinar begitu Yunho tahu lagu ini milik siapa, namja cantik itu seperti menemukan belahan jiwanya.

"Tentu saja, aku suka semua lagu-lagunya One Ok Rock, kau juga?" Yunho pun sama berbinarnya, begitu gembira seperti ia menemukan penemuan baru.

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan semangat. "Hmm, aku paling suka lagu ini, Answer is Near dan Pierce," ucap Jaejoong dengan antusias, rasanya menyenangkan bertemu seseorang yang punya kesukaan yang sama denganmu.

Lalu kedua mahluk ciptaan Tuhan ini pun tenggelam dalam dunia mereka, saling berbagi cerita yang menghadirkan tawa renyah dan senyum yang terus berkembang dari kedua sudut bibir masing-masing, membuat seorang Jung Yunho tak pernah melepaskan penglihatannya sedetikpun dari namja manis disampingnya ini.

Melihat Jaejoong tersenyum seperti ini membuat namja cantik itu terlihat seperti malaikat dimata Yunho, namja tampan itu terpesona. Perasaannya pun menghangat, berharap detik dan menit ini tak akan pernah berlalu.

Yunho menyukai Jaejoong? Ya, itu memang benar. Sudah sejak lama semenjak ia memendam perasaannya pada namja manis dan menawan ini. Dulu, ada saat dimana ia ingin sekali mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jaejoong, namun saat itu Jaejoong sudah lebih dulu menjadi milik Jang Geunsuk, namja anak kelas sebelah yang menjadi personil band sekolah, ia pun harus menyerah dan harus puas dengan menjadi sahabatnya saja namun perasaannya tak akan pernah bisa hilang dari lubuk hatinya.

Biarlah, biarkan saja semua itu asalkan ia dapat menikmati sepenggal waktu yang menyenangkan ini bersama Jaejoong, menikmati senyum indah itu hanya berdua.

Tanpa Yunho dan Jaejoong sadari, di balik pintu berlabelkan 'Ruang Latihan Band' itu sepasang mata tengah memandangi mereka dengan pandangan yang hanya dimengerti olehnya. Namja berambut ikal itu lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakunya.

Ponsel Jaejoong tiba-tiba bergetar, menginterupsi mereka berdua yang sedang saling melemparkan candaan.

"Chamkanman," ucap Jaejoong merogoh ponsel dari dalam tasnya.

"Eoh, Geunsuk bilang latihannya akan lama aku disuruh pulang duluan saja," kata Jaejoong sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

"Geurae? setelah ini kau mau kemana? Langsung pulang?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Sebenarnya setelah Geunsuk selesai latihan, kami ingin ke Myeongdong beli CD album terbaru One Ok Rock tapi... ah! kau mau menemaniku kesana? Rasanya akan membosankan kalau harus pergi sendirian, kau mau?" ajak Jaejoong dengan mata penuh harap ke arah Yunho.

Yunho? jangan ditanya lagi, tentu saja dia sangat senang, buktinya ia langsung mengangguk dengan antusias. "Tentu saja, kebetulan aku juga ingin membelinya." Ini adalah kesempatan yang amat berharga untuknya, kapan lagi jalan berdua dengan sang pujaan. Ah, hari ini sepertinya ia sedang beruntung, kalau bisa ia ingin hari ini tidak akan pernah berakhir.

.

.

"Geunsuk-ah, tadi aku melihat pacarmu jalan bersama si Jung Yunho itu," ucap seorang namja yang baru saja memasuki ruang latihan band itu, menginfokan sesuatu yang mungkin amat penting pada sang vokalis.

Namun, ekspresi Geunsuk justru terlihat biasa saja malah justru terkesan sangat santai. "Biarkan saja, mereka hanya berteman," ucapnya acuh, membuat personil band lainnya saling melemparkan pandangan heran.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong pun telah sampai di Myeongdong, saat ini mereka sedang berada di toko CD untuk membeli album terbaru One Ok Rock, Jaejoong terlihat sedang melihat-lihat CD di rak bagian musik J-Rock sementara Yunho tengah mendengarkan lagu pada headphone yang disediakan oleh toko.

"Jaejoong-ah," panggil Yunho dengan headphone masih terpasang ditelinganya.

Jaejoong menoleh. "Wae?"

"Kemarilah," kata Yunho sambil melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Jaejoong untuk mendekat.

Namja cantik itu pun menghampiri Yunho dan kembali bertanya. "Wae?"

"Coba dengarkan ini." Yunho melepas headphone dan memasangkannya ditelinga Jaejoong.

"Ottae?" tanya Yunho dengan kedua tangan masih memegangi headphone dikedua telinga namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dengan senyum lebar, mengundang Yunho untuk tersenyum juga, sementara tatapan mereka saling berbalas, menciptakan suatu dimensi dimana mereka dapat merasakan desiran-desiran aneh pada setiap aliran darah yang langsung memacu detak jantung mereka menjadi berdegup begitu kencang.

Setelah membeli CD yang mereka inginkan, Yunho dan Jaejoong pun memutuskan untuk makan bersama di sebuah kafe, menikmati hidangan lezat dengan alunan musik jazz yang mendayu-dayu dan cuaca mendung yang begitu menambah kesan romantis diantara keduanya, membuat Yunho enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat ini.

Namun, ketika malam telah bergulir maka waktu pun seakan merenggut semua kesenangan Yunho hari ini ketika ia harus terpaksa berpisah dengan Jaejoong yang hendak pulang.

Yunho dan Jaejoong terlihat berdiri dihalte untuk menunggu bus yang akan mengantar Jaejoong pulang.

Namja tampan itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong, ia lalu meraih bahu Jaejoong, membuat mata namja cantik itu langsung fokus pada namja bermata musang tersebut.

Yunho pun merapikan parka yang dikenakan Jaejoong dan merapatkannya. "Cuaca semakin dingin Jaejoong-ah, kau harus memastikan tubuhmu tetap hangat," ucapnya sambil menarik restleting parka Jaejoong sampai paling atas, menutupi leher jenjang Jaejoong, kemudian namja tampan itu memasangkan _hoodie _parka ke kepala Jaejoong, setelah itu Yunho merapikan poni yang menjuntai didahi Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Semua gerak-gerik Yunho itu tak luput dari tatapan hazel kelam itu, membuat hatinya menghangat dengan perlakuan lembut sahabat didepannya, entah kenapa berdua bersama Yunho selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman, berbeda ketika ia bersama Geunsuk yang selalu membuatnya merasa canggung.

"Jja, busnya sudah datang," ucap Yunho, menarik pandangan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi betah menatap Yunho.

Jaejoong melihat bus yang akan membawanya pulang itu telah tiba.

"Geurae, nan monjo kalke."

Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Oneul komawo." (terima kasih untuk hari ini)

Yunho kembali mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan pada Jaejoong, namja cantik itu pun melemparkan senyum sebelum masuk ke dalam bus.

Jaejoong mengambil tempat duduk paling belakang. Namun, ketika bus ini hendak berjalan, sedetik kemudian busnya kembali berhenti, ternyata ada penumpang yang ingin naik.

Jaejoong melihat kearah pintu bus, seorang yeoja paruh baya menaiki bus ini lalu seorang lagi membuat Jaejoong terperangah, disana ia melihat sosok Yunho menaiki bus ini.

Mata Jaejoong melebar sementara Yunho hanya bisa terkekeh pelan melihat wajah terkejut Jaejoong yang begitu menggemaskan dimatanya, namja tampan itu pun menghampiri Jaejoong dan duduk tepat disebelah namja cantik itu.

"Yu-yunho-yah...," gumam Jaejoong keheranan.

Yunho tersenyum. "Aku akan mengantramu pulang," ucap Yunho.

"Keundae rumahmu kan arahnya berlawanan dan sangat jauh dari rumahku," kata Jaejoong sedikit tidak enak hati.

"Gwaenchana."

Ah, Jaejoong tidak tahu kenapa hatinya bisa begitu merasa senang sekali, begitu penuh dengan luapan-luapan bahagia yang saling berdecitan, menghangatkan perasaannya, menghangatkan hatinya.

.

.

Jaejoong menutup pintu kamarnya dengan wajah berseri-seri sambil memegangi dadanya yang masih belum berdetak normal juga senyum indah yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir merah menggodanya.

"Kenapa denganku? Kenapa jantungku terus berdebar-debar?" tanya Jaejoong lebih pada dirinya sendiri, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Kenapa ia begitu berdebar saat bersama Yunho? kenapa ia begitu merasa senang saat bersama Yunho? Kenapa...?

"Seolma...?"ah, ani, memikirkan semua itu membuat Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak, ia tidak mungkin menaruh perasaan pada Yunho, bayangan Geunsuk tiba-tiba saja muncul, menjadi semacam alarm peringatan bahwa ia telah mempunyai kekasih.

"Andwae Jaejoong-ah, kau sudah punya Geunsuk." Jaejoong mendesis dengan suara lemah, goresan rasa kecewa tergambar jelas di wajah mempesonanya dan letupan-letupan bahagia itu pun seolah lebur menjadi kepingan.

.

.

Dengan senyum sumringah tercetak diwajah tampannya, Yunho melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar seakan tak sabar untuk sampai ditempat tujuannya.

Yunho sengaja bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk dapat menjemput Jaejoong dirumahnya dan pergi kesekolah bersama, padahal rumahnya sangat jauh bahkan dari rumahnya ia harus melewati sekolahnya dulu agar bisa sampai dirumah Jaejoong. Namun, bayangan pergi ke sekolah bersama Jaejoong membuat Yunho seolah melupakan itu semua.

Semalam ia sudah memberitahu Jaejoong bahwa ia akan menjemput namja cantik itu dan Jaejoong pun mengiyakan dan disinilah ia, menunggu tak jauh dari rumah Jaejoong dengan bersandar pada dinding pagar rumah orang lain yang menjulang tinggi.

.

.

Hari ini Jaejoong bersemangat sekali pergi ke sekolah, dari bangun pagi hingga sarapan ia terus-terusan senyum. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera keluar rumahnya untuk bertemu seseorang yang akan menjemputnya dan berangkat bersamanya ke sekolah.

"Eomma, Joongie pergi dulu," ucap Jaejoong seraya memberikan kecupan di pipi sang ibu saat ia telah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Eoh josimhae," balas sang eomma.

Jaejoong pun berjalan dengan riang melewati taman depan rumahnya, tadi ia telah mendapatkan pesan bahwa orang yang telah ditunggunya sedang menunggu didekat rumahnya, membuatnya semakin tak sabar.

Namun, pada saat ia membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya, senyumnya yang indah itu langsung memudar mendapati seorang namja tengah berdiri menunggu didepan pintu gerbang rumahnya.

"Hai Joongie," sapa namja berambut ikal itu memasang senyumnya ketika melihat sang kekasih.

"Eo-eoh Geun-ah, sejak kapan kau berada disini?" tanya Jaejoong kaku dengan senyum yang amat canggung.

"Barusan, kajja! Kita pergi ke sekolah bersama," kata Geunsuk yang langsung meraih tangan Jaejoong dan berjalan dengan saling bergandengan.

Rasa gelisah, kecewa dan bersalah langsung menyeruak masuk ke dalam sendi-sendi jiwa Jaejoong, merajamnya begitu keras.

Apalagi ketika ia melihat Yunho disana, pandangan mata mereka berdua saling bertemu dan Jaejoong dapat menangkap semua garis-garis kecewa terlukis jelas diwajahnya.

Rasa perih menyengat dadanya, saat Yunho melihat pemandangan yang sanggup mengupas hatinya selapis demi selapis. Rasanya seperti ketika kau diterbangkan kelangit ketujuh namun tiba-tiba kau dihempaskan begitu keras hingga menghantam tanah, membuatmu hancur lebur.

Ia dapat melihat tatapan sendu Jaejoong yang tengah digandeng mesra oleh pacarnya itu kearahnya, mengisyaratkan bahwa betapa merasa bersalahnya ia, mengucapkan permintaan maaf dari dalam hatinya yang dikirim melalui udara.

Yunho lalu beranjak dari tempatnya sambil mengais sisa-sisa tenaganya yang seolah hilang entah kemana. Sial, rasanya ia ingin menangis.

.

.

Dengan tidak bersemangat Yunho baru saja membuka pintu belakang kelasnya, ia bahkan menjadi murid terakhir yang datang ke kelasnya, membuat wali kelas yang sedang memberikan sesi ceramahnya di depan dan juga hampir semua murid di kelasnya menatap kearahnya.

Setelah diizinkan masuk, Yunho pun memasuki kelasnya, musangnya beradu pandang dengan Jaejoong yang duduk disebelah bangku belajarnya, namja tampan itu lalu melirik sebuah bangku kosong disamping bangku si jangkung Shim Changmin dan ia pun langsung mengambil bangku itu, menghindari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang merasa diacuhkan melihat Yunho menghindarinya dengan pindah tempat duduk seperti itu membuat hatinya semakin gusar. Yunho marah padanya.

Selama jam pelajaran Jaejoong menghabiskan waktunya dengan hanya memandang punggung Yunho. ketakutan menguasainya, takut jika Yunho menjauhinya, takut jika Yunho tak lagi menanggapinya, takut jika ia tidak bisa lagi menikmati waktunya bersama namja berwajah kecil itu. Tuhan, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

.

Hingga jam makan siang tiba pun Yunho tetap mengabaikan Jaejoong, seolah namja cantik itu mahluk tak kasat mata. Padahal biasanya Yunho yang selalu pertama mengajaknya ke kantin untuk makan siang bersama dan ketika Jaejoong menghampirinya, hendak mengajak Yunho ke kantin, ia langsung diacuhkan. Akhirnya? jangankan ke kantin bersama melihat Jaejoong barang sedetikpun tidak, membuat hati Jaejoong serasa dicengkram dengan kuat.

Bahkan Geunsuk yang menjemputnya kekelas dan mengajaknya makan siang pun tak cukup untuk membuat suasana hatinya membaik.

Ketika sampai dikantin pun Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap sendu Yunho dari kejauhan, mengabaikan Geunsuk yang sedari tadi mengajaknya bicara dan ia hanya menanggapinya berupa gumaman singkat saja.

"Joongie, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Geunsuk dengan raut cemas, menarik Jaejoong kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Ah, anio." Jaejoong menggeleng singkat.

"Daritadi sepertinya kau melamun, ada apa? Kau punya masalah?"

"Ani, gwaenchana, makanlah Geun-ah."

"Araseo, neodo meogobwa." (kau juga makanlah)

Jaejoong mengambil sendok dan garpunya dan mulai memakan makanannya.

Saat itulah, Geunsuk memanfaatkan kesempatannya untuk melihat kearah mana pandangan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menyita seluruh perhatian kekasih cantiknya.

Dan Geunsuk pun tertegun saat ia melihat Jung Yunho sedang duduk tak jauh darinya bersama teman-temannya. Pandangannya lalu berpindah kembali pada Jaejoong yang tengah konsentrasi mengunyah makananya.

.

.

Jaejoong lebih dulu kembali kekelasnya setelah Geunsuk tadi mengantarnya kembali kekelas. Ia melihat Yunho dan teman-temannya sedang berbalas tawa baru saja masuk kelas, Jaejoong hendak mengeluarkan suaranya namun Yunho melewatinya begitu saja, lagi-lagi mengabaikannya padahal Yunho jelas-jelas sempat melihat kearahnya.

Namja cantik itu terlihat mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuatnya, rasa kesal meletup-letup dari dalam dirinya. Setidaknya ia sudah berusaha untuk bicara baik-baik namun Yunho selalu saja tidak mengindahkannya, membuat kesabarannya perlahan habis.

Dengan tidak sabar Jaejoong pun berdiri dari bangkunya dan dengan kesal langsung menghampiri Yunho yang sedang duduk dibangku barunya dan bercanda bersama teman-temannya.

Brak!

Jaejoong menggebrak meja Yunho dengan keras, membuat seluruh perhatian kelas tertuju kearahnya.

"Jadi ini yang kau inginkan? Geurae, teruslah seperti ini!" desis Jaejoong diantara gigi-ginya, rahangnya mengeras karena menahan emosi.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Jaejoong lalu kembali kebangkunya. Namja cantik itu menghela nafas, baru sadar dadanya terasa sangat sesak, begitu menghimpit paru-parunya sementara air mata telah menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya.

.

.

'_Jadi ini yang kau inginkan? Geurae, teruslah seperti ini!'_

Kata-kata Jaejoong yang begitu menusuk hati itu terngiang-ngiang jelas dikepala Yunho, ia masih ingat tatapan marah Jaejoong saat itu tapi bukan itu yang menjadi pikirannya, hatinya seolah diremas saat ia melihat raut wajah sedih Jaejoong, melukiskan betapa terlukanya namja cantik itu.

Yunho tak memungkiri bahwa penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir, ia menyesal telah mengabaikan Jaejoong, harusnya ia memberikan kesempatan pada Jajeoong untuk bicara , dengan begitu kejadian seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi, mungkin saat ini ia sedang saling berbagi cerita dengan Jaejoong dan saling melemparkan candaan melalui saluran telpon seperti yang selalu ia dan Jaejoong lakukan setiap malam.

.

.

Dan begitu sampai rumahnya, Jaejoong langsung mengunci dirinya dikamar lalu meluapkan tangisannya yang ia tahan-tahan sedari tadi.

Jaejoong tidak tahu bahwa diacuhkan Yunho akan semenyakitkan ini.

Apa yang telah Yunho lakukan padanya? ia belum pernah merasa sefrustasi ini saat diacuhkan seseorang bahkan oleh Geunsuk sekalipun, hanya dengan Yunho ia merasa dirinya seperti nyaris gila.

"Jung Yunho sial! Sial! Sial!" umpat Jaejoong sambil menendang-nendangkan kakinya ke udara dengan air mata berurai diwajahnya.

Setelah menenangkan dirinya, Jaejoong menghapus air matanya cepat-cepat, mengatur nafasnya yang sempat sesak sebelum berkata. "Geurae, kalau kau mengabaikanku maka aku juga akan mengabaikanmu dasar beruang! Lihat saja nanti, kau pikir aku tidak bisa melakukannya? Mata dibalas mata!" ucapnya penuh tekad dengan dada naik turun.

.

.

Dan esok hari pun tiba, memulai tekad Jaejoong untuk balas mengacuhkan Yunho, namja cantik itu seakan tidak peduli lagi dengan sahabat yang dulu sangat lengket dengannya itu.

Jaejoong bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja dan ia sanggup menjalani hari-harinya tanpa kehadiran Yunho disisinya, tanpa candaan Yunho yang selalu membuat tawanya pecah dan tanpa perlakuan lembut Yunho yang selalu membuatnya merasa hangat dan nyaman.

Ia kembali menjalani harinya seperti biasa, bermain dan berinteraksi bersama temannya yang lain, belajar seperti yang selalu ia lakukan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Geunsuk entah itu menemaninya latihan, nonton bersama ataupun kencan berdua.

Hari ke hari, minggu ke minggu, terus Jaejoong lewati dengan seperti itu, membuat Geunsuk jadi bertanya-tanya meski sejujurnya ia senang Jaejoong seolah kembali memfokuskan diri padanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak lagi melihatmu bersama namja bernama Jung Yunho itu, wae geurae? kalian bertengkar?" tanya Geunsuk ketika ia dengan sang pacar makan bersama di sebuah cafe setelah menonton film berdua sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"Eoh begitulah, jangan bahas dia aku malas," ucap Jaejoong ogah-ogahan.

Geunsuk pun hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan langsung mengecup tangan Jaejoong.

.

.

Namun semuanya tidak baik-baik saja bagi Yunho, ia menjalani hari-harinya dengan penuh penyiksaan, ia tidak bisa makan, tidak bisa tidur, seolah hidupnya tidak berjalan sesuai dengan seharusnya.

Hidup Yunho adalah ketika Jaejoong berada disampingnya, memberikan senyum indah padanya dan saling berbagi canda dengannya.

Yunho ingin sekali menghampiri Jaejoong dan meminta maaf tapi ia tidak punya keberanian yang besar saat melakukan langkah pertamanya. Katakanlah dia pengecut karena nyalinya terlalu kecil. Tapi memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Saat langkahnya tinggal selangkah lagi, ketakutan langsung menyerang dan membuatnya mundur teratur.

Hingga akhirnya Yunho menemukan sebuah ide dan ia pun langsung beranjak dari tempat untuk melaksanakan ide untuk permintaan maafnya.

.

.

Geunsuk terlihat memasuki kelas Jaejoong untuk menunggu kekasihnya itu, ia disuruh Jaejoong untuk menunggu di kelasnya saat namja cantik itu sedang mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan.

Namun, saat ia memasuki kelas Jaejoong yang sudah terlihat sepi itu, ia melihat ada suatu bingkisan diatas meja belajar Jaejoong.

Geunsuk pun menghampiri bangku Jaejoong dan membuka bingkisan tersebut, Geunsuk melihat sebuah boneka beruang berukuran kecil dan sebuah surat di dalam kotak tersebut bersama dengan bonekanya.

Geunsuk membuka suratnya dan ia langsung tertegun membaca isi surat tersebut, namja berambut ikal itu pun langsung meremas surat itu dengan kuat, melemparkannya kembali kedalam kotak dan langsung memasukkan kotak itu kedalam tas ranselnya.

Tepat sedetik kemudian setelah Geunsuk memasukkan kotak itu kedalam ranselnya, Jaejoong muncul kedalam kelas.

"Geun-ah, ayo pulang!" ajak Jaejoong sambil meraih tas yang tergantung di meja belajarnya.

Geunsuk mengangguk dan memasang senyum kaku.

.

.

"Jung Yunho sial! Sial! Nappeun nom!" hardik Jaejoong meluapkan kekesalannya dengan meninju-ninju bantal tempat tidurnya.

Ada apa dengan namja cantik kita?

"Sialan, dia bahkan tidak meminta maaf padaku. Dia bahkan tidak sekalipun mengajakku bicara lagi, jajjeungna!" oh rupanya Jaejoong tengah kesal karena Yunho ternyata benar-benar mengabaikannya, sepenuhnya! Seperti melupakan Jaejoong, seperti Jaejoong adalah orang asing.

"Tapi ini juga salahku, aku yang memintanya terus seperti itu," ucap Jaejoog merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Kim Jaejoong pabo! Pabo! Pabo!" gerutu Jaejoong sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

Ia pun menyesal.

Dan tahukah Jaejoong bahwa pikiran serupa pun terjadi pada Yunho, namja tampan itu menganggap bahwa Jaejoong sudah benar-benar tidak lagi peduli padanya karena Jaejoong sama sekali tidak merespon pemberiannya, Jaejoong benar-benar marah padanya dan... mungkin... Jaejoong tidak mau lagi mengenalnya.

.

Hingga hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho pun berjalan terus seperti itu.

Mendingin.

Hari ke hari.

Minggu ke minggu.

Bulan ke bulan.

Seolah mereka adalah orang asing yang tak saling mengenal. Seolah mereka hidup didunia yang berbeda. Membuat segalanya berubah dan menjadi sangat berbeda.

Hingga satu tahun berlalu dengan cepat.

Semuanya tidak lagi sama.

Perubahan dan perbedaan itu pun dirasakan oleh Geunsuk, Jaejoong sang pacar telah berubah terhitung satu tahun belakangan ini ketika mereka telah lulus dan menempuh pendidikan baru sebagai mahasiswa.

Hubungan mereka memang masih bertahan hingga sekarang, tapi semuanya telah berubah, hubungan mereka menjadi terasa lebih hambar dan Jaejoong pun tidak seperti dulu lagi, namja cantik itu menjadi seperti orang lain, Jaejoong yang dulu namja periang dan ceria kini jadi lebih pendiam.

Jaejoong dan Geunsuk juga masih selalu melakukan kencan rutin mereka setiap malam minggu atau liburan, namun semuanya terasa kosong dan hampa, seolah apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini menjadi sia-sia dan terbuang percuma.

Memang, sebenarnya Geunsuk tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab kekasihnya menjadi seperti ini, ini semua mungkin karena namja bermata musang itu yang kini berkuliah di luar negeri.

Geunsuk tahu sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikan oleh Jaejoong meskipun namja cantik itu menyimpannya rapat-rapat.

Jaejoong sedang jatuh cinta. Ironisnya, bukan padanya tapi pada orang lain.

"Jaejoong-ah," gumam Geunsuk pelan .

"Hmm?"

"Uri heojijja!" ucap Geunsuk tanpa beban, namja itu bahkan masih bisa tersenyum tipis saat menyatakan ingin berpisah dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong jelas terkejut, matanya pun melebar sempurna.

"Geun-ah, wae?"

Geunsuk lalu meraih kedua tangan Jaejoong. "Kau bisa menghentikan semuanya sekarang Jaejoong-ah, Kau tidak perlu lagi berusaha untuk menyenangkanku seolah itu sebuah kewajiban untukmu, jangan lakukan itu hmm? Tidakkah kau lelah? Bukankah itu menyakitkan bagimu dan juga aku?"

Jaejoong tercenung, tak percaya Geunsuk akan mengatakan semua ini padanya. "Geun-ah," astaga, Jaejoong tidak sadar kalau ia telah menyakiti Geunsuk padahal pria ini sangat baik dan tidak pernah membuatnya terluka. Tapi sekarang? justru ia yang telah membuat pria yang tulus mencintainya ini terluka, membuat rasa bersalah langsung menghantamnya dengan telak.

Geunsuk tersenyum. "Kau bisa melepaskanku sekarang dengan begitu kau tidak perlu lagi membebani dirimu sendiri. Selama ini aku sudah mencoba banyak hal untuk membuatmu bahagia tapi aku telah melakukan kesalahan, kau mungkin bahagia tapi hanya luarnya saja, aku tidak mampu membuatmu bahagia sampai kedalam-dalamnya karena... karena bukan aku yang sanggup membuatmu bahagia luar dalam, benar kan?" mata Geunsuk memerah dan bulir-bulir bening itu telah berada diujung matanya namun namja ini cukup lihai dalam menahan tangisnya.

"Mianhae, aku... aku tidak tahu kalau kau... kau juga menderita, tidak seharusnya aku membuatmu tersiksa, aku... ya Tuhan betapa jahatnya aku padamu," ujar Jaejoong tersendat-sendat, ia menahan-nahan tangisnya supaya tidak meledak dan mengatur deru nafas yang mulai mengembang-kempiskan dadanya.

"Ani, kau tidak bersalah, kau sama sekali tidak bersalah, dari awal akulah yang salah, akulah yang salah jadi jangan salahkan dirimu dan berhentilah melukai diri sendiri, hmm?" Geunsuk menghapus air mata Jaejoong yang tak sengaja jatuh.

"Geun-ah," gumam Jaejoong pelan.

"Ije geumanhae Jaejoong-ah, geumanhae..." dan tangis Jaejoong pun pecah, suaranya yang kencang teredam oleh pelukan Geunsuk.

Geunsuk tidak pernah tahu bahwa melepaskan Jaejoong bisa menyakitkan sekaligus melegakan seperti ini. Mungkin pilihannya benar.

.

.

'_Dulu, setahun yang lalu, saat kita masih sekolah, Jung Yunho mengirimkanmu ini, ia menyimpan ini diatas meja belajarmu dikelas. Mianhae, karena aku menyembunyikannya dan terlambat memberikannya padamu.'_

Kata-kata Geunsuk setelah ikrar putus mereka, terngiang saat namja itu memberikannya sebuah kotak yang dibingkis cantik padanya, sebuah kotak pemberian Jung Yunho namja yang membuatnya rindu tanpa ampun hingga sanggup menyakitinya.

Dengan gerakan pelan Jaejoong pun membuka kotak itu dan menemukan sebuah boneka beruang mungil berwarna coklat, mengingatkan Jaejoong pada namja bermata musang itu, membuat rasa rindu atas namja itu semakin menyerangnya habis-habisan.

Geunsuk bilang ia harus menekan perut boneka ini, ia pun melakukannya.

"_Jaejoong-ah mianhae! Jaejoong-ah mianhae!" _Boneka itu mengeluarkan sebuah suara yang tidak pernah Jaejoong lupakan meski itu hanya nol koma sekian detik. Hatinya pun terasa seperti diremukkan hingga menjadi serpihan saat mendengarnya.

Jari-jari lentik itu kini meraih secarik kertas yang berada dalam kotak itu, Jaejoong menarik nafas, menyiapkan hatinya sebelum ia membuka surat lusuh itu dan membaca rangkaian kata dalam surat itu.

_**Jaejoong-ah, aku minta maaf jika aku mengabaikanmu dan membuatmu melakukan hal yang sama padaku. Aku mungkin terlalu kekanak-kanakan tapi kau harus tahu hari dimana saat kita berjanji akan pergi kesekolah bersama dan kau malah pergi bersama pacarmu, saat itu aku merasa hancur. Tapi, aku tidak tahu bahwa menjalani hari tanpamu justru membuatku lebih semakin hancur.**_

_**Maafkan aku.**_

_**Oh iya, seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan ini tapi aku merasa harus mengatakannya, aku takut aku tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk mengatakannya mengingat kondisi kita sekarang, meskipun kau sudah pacar aku- ah sudahlah,**_

_**Aku mencintaimu Jaejoong-ah.**_

Jaejoong terhenyak dengan kalimat terakhir itu, ia lalu memeluk erat-erat surat dan boneka itu, tangisannya pun kembali membuncah.

'_Nado Yunho-ah, Nado saranghae.'_

.

.

Drrrtt drrrttt

Ponsel Jaejoong bergetar di atas meja nakasnya, mengganggu tidur cantik namja manis yang bergelung nyaman dengan bantal dan selimutnya padahal matahari telah naik tinggi sekali.

Drrrtt drrrttt

Aissh, sial, suara getaran ponsel itu benar-benar seperti memborbardir telinga Jaejoong. Dengan ogah-ogahan namja cantik itu pun meraih ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo," sapanya dengan suara parau khas orang baru bangun.

"Ya pemalas! Cepat bangun!" pekik orang diseberang telponnya membuatnya terpaksa harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Aishh, ia tahu suara ini.

"Eoh Geun-ah," gumam Jaejoong dengan suara malas.

"Kau lupa hari ini hari apa?!"

"Hari sabtu," jawab Jaejoong dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Ya! hari ini hari pertunjukanku! Cepat bangun! Mandi! dan pergi ke Gangneung sekarang juga! PPALLI!" Geunsuk berteriak diakhir kalimatnya dan langsung menutup telponnya dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan, membuat mata Jaejoong langsung terbuka lebar karenanya.

"Aiisshh sialan," umpat Jaejoong, menarik tubuhnya dengan malas untuk bangun dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk.

Si Jang Geun Suk itu, padahal ini masih jam 10 pagi sementara perjalanan ke Gangneung memerlukan waktu 6 jam -7 jam kalau di hitung dengan macetnya- dan pertunjukannya dimulai jam 7 malam. Demi Tuhan! Itu masih lama! Kalau Jaejoong bertemu dengan mantan pacarnya yang kini jadi sahabatnya itu, ia bersumpah akan menguras habis dompet Geunsuk!

.

.

Sampailah Jaejoong di Gangneung, tempat festival musik rock diadakan dimana band-nya Geunsuk akan tampil disini, sudah banyak kerumunan orang disini, penuh dengan pecinta musik rock lengkap dengan aksesoris rocknya.

Jaejoong? Jangan ditanya, mau pakai apapun namja cantik ini akan tetap menawan bahkan hanya dengan kaus v-neck, jaket kulit, ripped skinny jeans, wide brimmed hat di kepalanya dan Rayban yang bertengger manis dihidung bangirnya, membuat penampilannya begitu ciamik bak rockstar sesungguhnya.

"Ya, ya, lihatlah penampilan mantan pacarku ini, ckckck, fashion-mu bahkan mengalahkan para musisi yang akan tampil disini, aigooo aku jadi menyesal putus denganmu," komentar Geunsuk yang terpesona dengan performance Jaejoong hari ini, begitu menyilaukan dan tentu saja menjadikannya pusat perhatian.

"Ddakcheo! Kau mengganggu beauty sleepku dan memaksaku menyetir selama 7 jam, pastikan kau mengganti bensinku dan membayar seluruh tagihan hotelku selama aku menginap disini, aradeuro?!" ucap Jaejoong sarkastik sambil mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku yang berada dibackstage itu.

"Araseo." Geunsuk terkekeh pelan melihat sikap judes Jaejoong yang justru terlihat menggelikan dimatanya ini.

"Ya, sebentar lagi kami akan naik kepanggung. Pergi dari sini dan menontonlah didepan sana," usir Geunsuk sambil menendang-nendangkan kakinya pelan pada ankle boot yang dipakai Jaejoong.

"Aissh, ya! aku capek-capek menyetir dari Seoul ke Gangneung, mencari backstagemu dan sekarang kau mengusirku darisini? Aku lelah tahu! Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar, kau mau membuatku pingsan? Ck! Satu lagi, jangan sentuh ankle boot-ku, ini mahal dan limited edition!" cerocos Jaejoong hampir tanpa rem, Geunsuk hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Jaejoong yang entah kenapa semakin cerewet.

"Jaejoong-ah saat menonton nanti, kau harus berada paling depan. Ok?"

"Wae? Terserah aku mau menonton dimana."

"Aku akan memberikan kejutan untukmu?"

"Mwoga?"

"Masa aku memberitahumu sekarang, yang pasti kejutan ini akan membuatmu senang soalnya aku menyiapkan kejutan ini susah payah dan mendatangkan kejutan ini jauh-jauh dari luar negeri," ungkap Geunsuk panjang lebar.

"Mwoya? Kau ingin mengajakku kembali padamu dengan menyogokku patung piramida yang didatangkan jauh-jauh dari mesir begitu?"

"Aishh anak ini, bukan itu. lihat saja nanti, makanya cepat pergi sana!" usir Geunsuk sekali lagi.

"Aisshh jajjeungna! Araseo, araseo." kali ini Jaejoong pun menuruti kata-kata Geunsuk dan meninggalkan area backstage untuk pergi kedepan panggung dan menonton aksi Geunsuk.

"Ya, tunggu!"

"Apalagi?" Jaejoong berdecak kesal.

Geunsuk menghampiri Jaejoong lalu merampas wide brimmed hat dan Rayban yang dipakai Jaejoong kemudian memakainya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku pinjam ini ya, kelihatannya keren," ucap Geunsuk sambil berlalu meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Ya, awas kalau rusak! Aisshh,"

.

.

Band Geunsuk pun memasuki panggung dan mulai checksound dan tidak lama alunan musik bass mulai berdengung, mengundang riuh dari penonton yang telah membanjiri area didepan panggung dan teriakan penonton semakin menggila saat Geunsuk mulai bernyanyi diiringin oleh musik yang menghentak dan membangkitkan semangat tersendiri bagi semua yang menonton untuk ikut bernyanyi atau menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

Sementara Jaejoong pun ikut larut dalam euphoria, ia berjingkrak-jingkrak dengan mengacungkan telunjuknya tinggi-tinggi dan ikut bernyanyi dengan kencang mengikuti lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Geunsuk. Ia memang sangat menyukai musik rock.

Namun riuh penonton berubah menjadi tenang saat Geunsuk kini telah berganti lagu dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang temponya lebih lambat, membuat Jaejoong juga ikut terhanyut dalam lagu yang makna liriknya sangat romantis itu.

Hingga namja cantik itu merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menjalari telapak tangannya. Jari-jarinya bertautan dengan jari-jari yang entah milik siapa tapi Jaejoong seolah tahu genggaman hangat ini milik siapa.

Agak gugup, Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan matanya yang bulat itu sukses membalalak dengan sempurna.

Astaga, dia?

Sosok namja tampan disampingnya itu pun tersenyum, senyum yang membuatnya merindu, membuat debaran dijantungnya riuh seperti hiruk pikuk penonton disini, Jaejoong bahkan tak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

Sebelah tangan namja itu lalu terangkat dan menemukan wajah Jaejoong, mengelus pipi putih merona itu dengan lembut, menyalurkan kehangatan yang menjalar dari permukaan kulitnya hingga sanggup membuat mata Jaejoong terbakar air mata.

"Bogoshipeo," ucap namja itu teredam oleh suara hingar bingar penonton disekitarnya namun Jaejoong dapat menangkap dengan jelas apa yang diucapkan namja bermata musang ini.

Namja cantik itu mencoba untuk menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum dan bergumam. "Nado," balasnya.

Namja tampan itu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong sambil terus membelai wajah Jaejoong dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Jaejoong, kalimat yang membuat hatinya langsung dipenuhi bunga-bunga, kalimat yang sama dengan yang tertera didalam surat yang namja ini buat.

"Saranghae, Jaejoong-ah."

Usai mengucapkan kata-kata indah tersebut, namja tampan itu lalu mengecup pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut lalu ia juga mengecup kening Jaejoong cukup lama, mengecup kedua mata Jaejoong dan mengecup hidung bangir Jaejoong.

Mata mereka saling memandang, saling menerjemahkan bahwa tatapan itu adalah tatapan cinta.

"Nado saranghae... Jung Yunho," gumam Jaejoong.

Jung Yunho, namja tampan itu lalu menyatukan kening mereka berdua dan saling melemparkan senyuman sebelum akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya dan menekankan bibirnya dengan bibir Jaejoong, menyesapnya dengan tempo pelan dan mencurahkan rasa rindu yang mengendap dalam hati masing-masing.

Jaejoong tersenyum di sela-sela ciumannya sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Yunho, namja tampan itu melingkarkan sebelah tangannya –yang tadi menggenggam Jaejoong- di pinggang ramping Jaejoong, mendekap tubuh kurus itu kedalam dekapannya.

Ciuman mereka terus berlanjut bahkan suara riuh dan sorak sorai penonton seakan tidak menganggu mereka sedikit pun, seolah mereka menciptakan dunia mereka sendiri, membuat Geunsuk yang berada diatas panggung menggelengkan kepalanya melihat aksi dua mahluk itu yang asyik saling berbagi ciuman ditengah kerumunan penonton. Aisshh, irinya, sepertinya dia harus mencari pacar baru.

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**Aishhh, ige mwoya? Membuat fanfic ditengah kesibukan bikin skripsi yang deadline-nya udah mencekik leher. Sial!**

**Mian hehehe ^^v**

**Oke, membosankan? Iya! Pasaran? Pasti! Typo bertebaran? Jangan ditanya! Ya, ini memang absurd. Cuma selingan saat otak saya udah kelihatan asap gara-gara skripsi.**

**Happy valentine for Yunjae! And Yunjae shippers of course ^^ damai ah readernim, ini kan hari kasih sayang hehehe ^^v**

**Nyantumin One Ok Rock karena saya sedang gandrung dengan lagu-lagu band tersebut, soalnya bikin semangat, cocok buat teman saya nyusun ^^**

**Pake Jang Geunsuk, lagi pengen aja.**

**Yang nonton The Hormones pasti tahu yah ini ceritanya siapa saya juga mengambil beberapa adegan dari seri The Hormones.**

**Ah sudahlah, banyak cingcong nih saya. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak.**

**Selamat hari kasih sayang ^^**

**Peace and Love.**


End file.
